


Put Me On Mute

by aerobesk



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: "why didn't you tell me I was on speaker?" au, Accidental Confession, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav grinned at the whine in X-Ray’s voice. “It’s just… That bear fuck thinks he can just come in here and ruin everything. I mean, why is no one else upset by this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me On Mute

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that actually happened to me a while back, so please enjoy my embarrassment.

The sound of Hilda’s phone going off made Vav jump and turn around. The book in his lap almost fell, but he ignored it in favor of watching the woman across the room as she reached out and answered the call.

“Hello, resident genius at your service.” Putting the phone on speaker she set it down, focusing on the equations on the whiteboard in front of her. Vav rolled his eyes, reaching down to fix his book.

“Hey, Hilda. You busy?” Vav was mildly surprised to hear X-Ray’s voice come from her speakers, but he let it go. They were all friends; he had no idea how often X-Ray and Hilda talked.

“Sort of, but I can listen if that’s what you need.”

“...It’s that obvious?”

“X-Ray, it’s all you ever call me for. Now what happened to piss you off this time?”

Vav grinned at the whine in X-Ray’s voice. “It’s just… That bear fuck thinks he can just come in here and ruin everything. I mean, why is no one else upset by this?”

“Because not everyone has the immense hatred for him that you do.”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean he needs to be worshiped! The way the town is acting, how the newspaper is just full of him, the way Vav looks at him; I hate it!”

Vav raised his eyebrows at that, looking over his shoulder at Hilda. The scientist still had her back to him.

“I know you hate it, X-Ray, but there’s not really a lot you can do without pissing off a lot of people.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it though.”

“Oh stop being such a crybaby. Why don’t you just tell him to leave?”

“What, for the fifth time? Just to get my ass kicked, _for the fifth time?_ ”

“You could just tell him to stay away from Vav. And you.” She stuck the last part on as an afterthought, causing Vav to become even more confused. The superhero was almost completely turned in his seat, book forgotten on his lap as he watched Hilda’s back.

“Already tried that too. I got the old ‘You will not impede my mission’ line again before he kicked my ass!”

“Then go tell the newspaper to fuck off!”

X-Ray sighed. “That won’t work either. Vav would kill me if he found out I did anything to frighten the ‘bloody gorgeous’ reporter.”

“X-Ray, you have to let it go. None of these people are even real threats to you. Unless you wanna get with Vav, I guess.”

Vav felt his face flush.

“That’s only half of it!”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, yeah, it pisses me off that she’s constantly flirting with him, and Mogar keeps giving him goo goo eyes. But-”

X-Ray was cut off by a loud thump. Vav jumped and looked down, realizing that his book has slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. Hilda spun around, staring at the brit with wide eyes.

“Hilda?” X-Ray’s voice came from the phone. “You ok? Did you break something?”

“No, just… forgot something.” She continued staring at Vav warily.

“What did you forget?”

“...Nothing.”

“Hilda, I can literally feel the lameness of that lie.”

“Look, I just… ugh, give me a second.” She reached for her phone, unlocking the screen and pressing mute before locking eyes with Vav.

“Alright, look. This never happened ok? Just forget about it.”

Vav just continued to stare at her blankly. “Got it? This isn’t what you think?”

Finally he spoke up. “What do you mean it’s not what I think? What else could it possibly be?”

Hilda ignored him in favor of opening her phone, blinking at the untouched mute button on the screen for a moment before talking quietly.

“Hello?”

“Hilda.” X-Ray’s voice floated through the speaker. “Was that Vav?”

“Uhh, maybe.” For once she was at a loss for words.

“How long have I been on speaker?”

“...The whole time. Look, I-”

“No, that’s fine, don’t explain. I’m just gonna go put my head in a microwave.”

“X-Ray, I’m sorry! He was so quiet, I forgot that he was even here!”

All she got was the dial tone, and she looked over at Vav. The superhero got up, moving towards the doors.

“What are you going to do?”

He turned around to face her, an air of confidence floating around him as he said, “I have no sodding idea.” Then he was gone, leaving Hilda with her equations, a grin slowly growing on her lips.

\---

X-Ray was sitting in the bathroom, on the floor of the dry shower. The curtain was drawn and the door was closed, but he still got nervous as he heard the front door open and Vav’s voice calling out his name.

He stayed silent, listening to several doors open and close. Suddenly the bathroom door was opened, and X-Ray jumped a little. He waited a few moments for the door to close, sighing quietly in relief. He stood, pulling the curtains back and planning on bunking comfortably in the bathroom for a few hours. The sight of Vav leaning against the counter, facing the mirror but with his eyes trained on X-Ray, caused him to stop dead, staring wide eyed at his partner.

They blinked at each other lamely until X-Ray decided the silence was too oppressing. “Hey. Come here often?”

He avoided eye contact until Vav spoke. “You were hiding from me. In the shower.”

“Well, not really. I sometimes just like to sit in showers with no water on. It’s relaxing, you know? Relaxing enough that I’m tired, I think I’m gonna go take a nap.”

With that he made a break for the door. Before he could make it there there was a red gloved hand across his chest, keeping him still while the matching one clicked the lock. X-Ray swallowed audibly, his throat dry. The way Vav was staring at him wasn’t making the situation any easier.

“What you said on the phone-”

“On the phone? What are you talking about?”

“Is that really why you hate Mogar? And Ash?”

“I have a lot of reasons to hate that bear loving prick.”

“...You have feelings for me?”

Vav said the words softly, but to X-Ray it felt like they had been screamed at him. He felt himself flush down to the collar of his suit, but he dutifully ignored that in favor of playing dumb. He’d started with that; why change the strategy now?

“Dude, you’re my best friend! Of course I have feelings for you! Like, annoyance is an emotion, right? And respect? There’s a lot of things that I feel for you and- No wait, that came out wrong. All I’m trying to say is that-”

He was cut off by grinning lips pressing against his own. The kiss only lasted a second, but X-Ray was floored, unable to do much other than blink. Vav smirked at him, his own face slightly flushed.

“Did you know that you ramble when you get nervous?” With that he turned around and unlocked the bathroom door, slipping out and walking down the hall before X-Ray managed to collect himself. He looked around before throwing the door open and following Vav.

“Wait, what the fuck does that mean?”

 


End file.
